The present disclosure relates to a apparatus and a method for displaying broadcasting program guide information.
A typical digital television can display additional data in its screen besides voice/image information. Therefore, multimedia added services such as diverse real time information (e.g., information related to broadcasting programs, stocks, the foreign exchange rate, and a weather forecast) and internet contents become possible.
Multimedia broadcasting displays currently broadcasted TV programs and additional information on a TV screen simultaneously through multimedia forms including images, voices, and various data. Therefore, TV viewers can selectively watch information they want.
Especially, since an electronic program guide (EPG) is provided as a TV broadcasting program schedule in a TV information screen, TV viewers can conveniently select a program by a time interval, a channel, and a broadcasting station.
FIG. 1 is a view of a general EPG screen.
Referring to FIG. 1, program guide information includes channel information (also a broadcasting station) and broadcasting information (program title information broadcasting/to be broadcasted) based on air time, data, and time interval.
As shown in an EPG screen 100 of FIG. 1, various program guide information 101 broadcasted between 14:30 and 15:30 is displayed by a 30 min interval, and there are blank areas 107 and 109 (i.e., no contents) between a BBC TWO channel 103 and a BBC NEWS 24 channel 105.